


grace will lead me home

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Even after not seeing him for two years, Dimitri recognizes his younger brother instinctually--as fair and brooding as he’s always been.But it should be hard to know him. Where his hair was once wispy it now falls around his shoulders in a thick waterfall. The baby fat has melted from his cheeks and left his face sharp and delicate. He looks so much like their father it’s shocking. He wonders if Felix sees an inchoate vision of their mother when he looks at Dimitri.~Or, Dimitri returns home--and to his younger brother--after two years away.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	grace will lead me home

Dimitri hasn’t returned home in two years. He’d convinced himself it was just more convenient to stay near campus and work during the summer. He’d fibbed about being unable to get a flight and waved off his father’s offers to pay. But standing in front of his childhood home, he knows there’s only one reason why he avoided this place for so long. He hefts his bag over his shoulder and climbs the walkway to the door, glancing around their suburbia as he goes.

They never seemed to fit in here--a patchwork family only barely held together by obligation after Dimitri’s mother had passed. He and his younger brother barely look alike. Dimitri swallows as he knocks on the door and tries not to think of Felix any longer. His father pulls the door open a moment later, smiling wide before he draws Dimitri into a hug. “Dima.” He hates the sadness in Rodrigue’s voice and he hugs him as tight as possible. “Come in, come in.” His father helps drag the rest of his bags inside the entryway.

Everything looks and smells the same. Dimitri can’t decide if it’s comforting or not. Rodrigue is babbling about how they’ll need to get him a key and how his bedroom is still the same, but Dimitri can barely hear him. “Is Felix home?” The house is quiet and Dimitri cranes his neck to peer up the stairs.

“No… I don’t think so.” Rodrigue shifts back and forth on his feet as if he’s preparing to say something unsavory.

Dimitri spares him the trouble. “Ah, I’m sure he’ll come home for dinner.” He grabs his suitcase and begins the process of lugging all his things up the stairs. Rodrigue follows with more of his bags, and soon every piece of his current life is back in the shrine to his childhood. He sits down on his worn-out mattress and smooths his hands over the clean sheets.

His father smiles and pats his shoulder. “I’m glad to have you home.” Dimitri musters a smile and squeezes his father’s hand. “And I’m sure once we all settle in that… Felix will be too.” Dimitri swallows and hopes his smile doesn’t waver too much. Rodrigue nods and Dimitri doesn’t know which of them he’s trying to reassure. “Alright, you get settled in and I’ll make some dinner.” He watches his father go and realizes the door still creaks when it closes.

Dimitri flops back onto his mattress and throws his arm over his eyes. He’d known this would be hard, but now it seems nearly impossible. He sits up and unzips one of his suitcases instead of giving in to the urge to wallow. He tucks his clothes away into his dresser, stacks new books on his shelves and stows away his suitcases with time to spare before dinner. 

Warm dusk light slants in through his window and falls across his face. He sits up and walks over to the window. It had been painted shut when he was younger. One especially hot summer he took a knife to the sill and force it open. He runs his finger over the cracked paint now, smiling vaguely at the memory of his father’s anger. He’d never repainted it, no matter how much he worried about Dimitri falling from the third story. He presses his palms against the cool glass and shoves the window up. Heady summer air floods his room, carrying with it the smell of fresh bloomed lilac. Dimitri leans over the sill and lets the humid air stroke his cheeks, t-shirt immediately sticking to his spine as he looks out across their neighborhood again.

Secret short cuts and paths worn by young feet still criss-cross in between identical off white houses. Dimitri traces his eyes along the ruts as he leans out the window--until his gaze catches on movement. Even after not seeing him for two years, Dimitri recognizes his younger brother instinctually--as fair and brooding as he’s always been.

But it should be hard to know him. Where his hair was once wispy it now falls around his shoulders in a thick waterfall. The baby fat has melted from his cheeks and left his face sharp and delicate. He looks so much like their father it’s shocking. He wonders if Felix sees an inchoate vision of their mother when he looks at Dimitri. 

He doesn’t recognize the boy that walks beside his brother and something about that makes him burn with rage. Dimitri’s hands curl over the edge of the sill, slivers of wood driving through his flesh. The boy is taller than Felix, must be older than him too with the way he walks and talks loud enough for all their neighbors to hear. Dimitri can’t make out the shape of his words with how the blood pounds in his ears, but he can see how they make Felix’s cheeks flush. 

They disappear around the bend of the path and Dimitri is left alone, hands throbbing as he replays the memory of that redheaded boy and his brother. He pushes away from the window and falls to the floor. He searches out the splinters in his palms, but all he sees is Felix wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts he probably hacked apart himself. 

Dimitri wonders if his father would welcome him back into their home if Rodrigue knew the real reason he left in the first place. 

~

The front door slams fifteen minutes later and Dimitri presses close to his bedroom door.

“Your brother is home.” Rodrigue’s voice is muffled and far away, but Dimitri thinks he might be pleading. Felix doesn’t hear or doesn’t care, because his door slams a moment later, hard enough that Dimitri feels it in the floor.

He waits for a count of sixty before he comes out of his bedroom. Rodrigue stands on the bottom landing, face pinched as he stares up at Felix’s door. Dimitri picks his way through the hallway and down the stairs, avoiding any creaking floorboards. His father sighs when he comes to his side. “I thought… he might have gotten over it by now.” In that moment, Rodrigue sounds utterly exhausted. Before Dimitri can find a comforting word, his father plasters on a smile and gestures toward the dining room. “The food’s ready.”

They eat heaping bowls of pasta and share half a bottle of wine before their chit chat returns to Felix. “How’s he been doing?” Dimitri digs his thumbnail into the sore pad of his pointer finger.

Rodrigue swirls his wine glass and shrugs. “He misses you.” Dimitri’s belly clenches and he only barely avoids licking his lips. “He has trouble making friends. And obviously, he’s not very wild about me.” He laughs into his glass as he takes another healthy swig. 

“I’ve missed him too,” Dimitri says it carefully, because it seems like the right thing to say.

His father nods. “He does good in school, besides the fighting.”

That shocks a real laugh out of Dimitri. “He’s always been feisty.”

“Things have been better since that older boy took him under his wing.” That momentary joy curdles into something dark. He clenches his jaw and carefully sets his glass aside, lest he shatter it in a moment of rage. “I can’t seem to remember his name--but he’s been a big help in keeping Felix out of trouble.” Dimitri makes a vague noise that hopefully sounds like an affirmation as he clenches his fists on top of his thighs. His father drops the subject and stretches a moment later. “Well, I’ll handle the dishes and head to bed I think.” 

Dimitri’s jaw pops as he opens his mouth again. “Let me.” He doesn’t move to stack any of them up, but Rodrigue pats him on the shoulder and says good night without a care in the world. Dimitri waits until he hears the door latch to unclench his fists. The fury abates, leaving only curls of jealousy and hot need in his belly. He drains his glass of wine and stands. He carries the dishes into the kitchen in three trips and spends much longer than necessary hand washing each dish and piece of silverware. By the time they’re all stood up in the drainboard, his nebulous urges haven’t abandoned him.

Dimitri grips the edge of the sink and rolls his neck. If he were drunker, he’d blame it on the wine. But he isn’t. By the time he realizes he’s climbing the stairs with his eyes on Felix’s door, he knows there’s only one possible thing driving him. He misses his little brother. His eyes flick away from the doorknob and to his father’s room. The door is closed, but Dimitri waits for the low rumble of Rodrigue’s snoring before the grabs the handle.

He yanks the handle up as he twists and the door falls open without as much as a creak. He takes a big step into the darkroom to avoid the squealing floorboard and twists the handle in the opposite direction as it latches. It’s a familiar dance, one he’d expected to forget by now.

Felix’s room is arranged the same, with a desk beside the door and his bed against the far wall. In the dim orange light cast by a streetlamp, Dimitri can make out the shape of Felix’s body sprawled over his sheets. He hasn’t changed out of his clothing from earlier, and this close Dimitri finally realizes how much skin he had on display. Green claws up the back of his throat and he swallows it down.

Felix’s back is to him and he hasn’t noticed the presence in his room yet. Dimitri steps carefully across his hardwood floor until he’s right at the edge of Felix’s bed. He doesn’t know what sets him off--one moment Felix is staring at his phone, and the next he’s whirling around with bright fear in his eyes. Dimitri folds himself over him with practiced ease, a hand sliding over Felix’s mouth as he bears down on him. Even grown, Felix can’t dream of being stronger than him.

“Don’t scream.” Felix’s eyes flick back and forth chaotically and he squirms, but it's telling enough that he doesn’t even try to bite his estranged brother. Dimitri stares back at him, breathing in slow counts until Felix’s harried breaths against the back of his hand calm. “There you go.” He pulls his hand away and even then, Felix makes no effort to escape or call for their father. Dimitri smiles at him.

Neither of them has ever favored words and Dimitri doesn’t spare any now. He flattens his palm over Felix’s pounding heart as he wedges his knee between Felix’s thighs. His vicious glare falters as pleasure flickers around the edges of his expression. Dimitri’s desire surges to meet his and he presses close to grind his cock against Felix’s hip. Again, reluctant pleasure contorts his pretty features and Dimitri groans. “Baby,” he whispers it into the heat of Felix’s neck, kissing up under his ear as he gropes at the softness of Felix’s inner thighs.

His movements here are familiar but rusty. He nips at Felix’s throat until he finds that spot that makes him mewl again. He drags red lines up the inside of his thigh until he can feel for Felix’s cock. He’s hard and hot against Dimitri’s palm, and he doesn’t resist the urge to shove his hand down Felix’s pants. Only then, when the real extent of his pleasure is exposed, does Felix protest.

He shoves at Dimitri’s shoulders, scowling and kicking like a toddler as Dimitri fondles him. His dick is bigger, but only barely. Dimitri’s thumb flicks over the head as the heel of his hand presses against Felix’s tight little balls. His body liquefies, except for the iron grip his hands keep on the front of Dimitri’s shirt. Dimitri rubs at him until Felix is leaking hot into his grip, before pulling back. Felix puts on a good show, hissing and trying to twist away from the touch as soon as it falters.

Dimitri grabs his face and pushes his fingers into Felix’s mouth before he can get far. Felix shivers, the fight momentarily going out of him as he forgets to be disgusted at the taste of his own pre-come on his tongue. Dimitri pulls his fingers free, smearing spit and pre-come over Felix’s cheek. He snaps out of it then, breathlessly cursing him. “Fuck you, fuck you--” Dimitri hooks his fingers into Felix’s boxers and drags them off all in one go.

He’s sitting back on his knees when Felix flips onto his belly. It’s unclear what he’s meaning to do besides shake his tight little ass in his older brother’s face--but Dimitri crashes back over him before he goes far. He breathes hot on the back of Felix’s neck as he gropes his ass, the skin soft and hot under his fingers. Felix’s elbows give out and Dimitri follows him to the mattress, a hand worming between him and the bed so he can rub Felix’s nipples. The trembling intensifies then and Dimitri bites his earlobe.

“You love this,” he murmurs. The heat between them is nearly searing and Dimitri only lets his hands wander for a moment longer before he leans back to undress. Dimitri lays back over him, scalded by the skin to skin contact as he cups Felix’s hips. Between his thumbs lay a pair of dimples that he’d forgotten about. He drags in a ragged breath before grabbing Felix’s ass and spreading him open.

Felix’s spine curls, hips hunching away from him as Dimitri dips and rubs his thumb across his hole. Felix might be murmuring something, cursing at him or trying to tell him to stop, but the blood in Dimitri’s ears rushes too loud to hear him. He raises two fingers to his lips and sucks them into his mouth, staring at the pretty pink clutch of Felix’s hole all along. He drags them back between Felix’s cheeks once they’re dripping wet. He seizes up and finally goes silent as Dimitri massages at his hole. He wiggles the tip of one finger inside, cock dripping when his hole mouths at the digit. Dimitri’s hips roll forward, his length pressing against the back of Felix’s soft thigh as he pushes deeper inside of him.

Dimitri doesn’t what possesses him to say it. Between his noises and the slick, hot grip of his hole, Dimitri feels absolutely consumed by Felix. He leans over his back and shoves his shirt higher, mouthing at the knobs of his spine as he sheaths his entire finger inside of him. “I’ve missed you.” His voice is raw and intimate.

Felix starts to tremble and Dimitri can’t tell if its due to rage or desire. He starts fucking Felix, his hole spreading warm and delicious around his finger. “Fuck you,” Felix whispers, voice shaking. Dimitri’s about to tease him again, but that wrought little voice spills out of him again. “If you missed me so fuckin’ much, why the hell did you leave in the first place?” Dimitri’s entire world grinds to a halt in that moment. His thoughts tangle and overlap into an unrecognizable mess as Felix trembles under his weight. He doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath until Felix tries to elbow him in the side. “C’mon already. If you’re gonna put it in just get it over with.”

Dimitri tugs his finger out of him instead and reaches up to grab Felix’s face. He fights harder than he has the entire time, but Dimitri forces his neck into an awkward angle and finally kisses him. Felix melts under him, Dimitri swallows his choked noises as he shudders. He pulls away before Felix can bite him. In the dim light, Felix’s dark eyes glitter at him, burrowing into some awful core of his. Dimitri’s never been a man of many words, and more than ever they don’t seem to work here.

Felix rolls his shoulders and twists out of his lax grip. “Get on with it,” he says again, voice hoarse. Dimitri dips his wet fingers back into Felix’s hole, listening to the hitch of his breath as he spreads him open even wider. His hole clenches and sucks at his fingers, sweet and welcoming even after so long. Dimitri presses his cock against Felix’s thigh again, grinning into his brother’s shoulder when he feels the flex of the muscle beneath him.

“You feel good.” He grinds against Felix, pre-come smearing across his soft skin as he leans back. Felix squirms again as Dimitri spreads him open. From between inky strands of hair Dimitri can see a pink flush cropping up on Felix’s neck and shoulders. Dimitri stares down between Felix’s cheeks, spreading his fingers to see more of his pretty pink insides. He purses his lips and lets the spit gather under his tongue before he opens his mouth. A string of hot saliva drips between his spread fingers before he fucks it deeper into Felix. “You’re opening up… so nicely.” Dimitri grips his cock in a loose fist, spreading his pre-come around as he presses his thumb against Felix’s swollen rim.

He gasps prettily, hips rolling up into the touch. Felix spreads his legs a little wider as liquid heat threads through Dimitri’s insides. “It’s fine,” he says. “I’m ready.” Felix has always been impatient, but something twists in between Dimitri’s ribs.

He hooks his fingers and presses them toward Felix’s belly. It’s easy enough to find that swollen gland inside of him and Felix arches like he’s been electrocuted, his impatient demands finally falling away. “You haven’t let anyone else touch you here, have you?” Felix’s hole ripples around them and Dimitri sees red. He hears Felix’s denial from behind a few layers of cotton as he spits on his cock. “Fucking whore.” Blood pounds in his ears as he pushes the head of his cock against Felix’s hole. “Be quiet,” he warns before he starts to push inside.

Felix opens beautifully around him, but Dimitri’s pleasure is dampened by white-hot rage. A hand slides into Felix’s hair as he grabs his hip, fucking inside him mercilessly. Felix bites into a pillow to muffle himself, little body forced into a gorgeous arc as Dimitri’s hips meet his ass. “Dima, Dima--” His begging is incoherent, voice warbling as Dimitri starts thrusting.

“You expect me to believe that nobody’s fucked you?” He forces Felix’s face into the bed, lust twisting in his gut as Felix’s hole grips at him. “Not even that boy I saw you with?” Felix whines at him, but Dimitri’s grip refuses to loosen. He smacks Felix’s ass, leaving a nice handprint on his pale skin.

Felix’s words fail him as he gasps, hands scrabbling over the sheets as he starts pushing back onto Dimitri’s cock. “No, no, no Dimitri.” He has to twist his face back into the mattress as Dimitri hits his prostate then, sobs muffled into the sheets as Dimitri keeps that angle. Even muffled, he can hear Felix’s chant of, “Only you, only you--”

“That’s right,” Dimitri hisses. He’s sweating now, heat burning under his skin and never quite sated when their hips snap together. “You were made for me.” His fingers curl in Felix’s hair and he feels strands snap under the pressure. His nails are digging into Felix’s hip and he hopes they leave marks. “All mine, all mine.” He ruts in selfishly, grinding his hips and feeling Felix clench around all of him.

“Yes, yes, Dima, fuck.” Felix’s begging breaks off into a sob and Dimitri bares his teeth.

He fucks into him impossibly harder, eyes crossing and vision blurring as he snarls again, “No one else could make you feel like this.” Felix tries to nod against the grip in his hair. “I’m the only one who loves you like this.” Felix sobs and maybe his tears take the shape of a plea or a warning, so Dimitri reaches down to cup his cock. Felix ruts into the touch, screaming and spilling across Dimitri’s broad fingers.

A moment later, he’s cumming too, white flashing across his vision as he collapses over Felix and marks him from the inside out. He pants into the back of Felix’s neck, his skin going hot and damp where they’re pressed together. He levers himself up slowly, muscles aching as he pulls his softening cock free. Even that touch is enough to have fresh stars bursting behind his eyes, and its all he can do to roll to the side before he collapses.

Felix’s breath is quick and loud beside him, paralyzed on his belly for a few long moments. He rolls toward Dimitri eventually, pressing up under his arm until his small body is molded against his side. “Stay.” He means to sound demanding, but he simply sounds years younger.

Dimitri swallows. “Okay.”

He listens to Felix’s breathing until he’s sure the boy is asleep. Then, he untangles himself from his younger brother’s grip and steps over the creaky floorboards. He closes his door silently and creeps into his childhood bedroom, smelling of sex and shame as he collapses under the open window. The summer heat refuses to abate, even at night, and the air in his room is absolutely suffocating as he curls his knees toward his chest and wonders what the morning will bring.


End file.
